Wooden Spoons
by Atemu'sLotus
Summary: There is something magical about wooden spoons. One cannot resist them. Not even Riza Mustang can stand up to them. But letting down her kids kinda emphasizes the point. :P Post COS. Royai. Parental because our lovely couple as children! ONESHOT!


İHola everyone! How are you?

So my beta reader was swamped this week so the next chapter for Desperation will not be out until next week….maybe…..but I would like to request that everyone send dantecell something nice because all of the work that dantecell is doing is very tedious and it adds up when someone else wants them to beta read a story on top of it all. Please send dantecell some virtual flowers or cool DVDs.

I love you dantecell!!!

Well since that chapter is not coming out right away I decided to write another oneshot involving Roy and Riza. It really does not have a plot but I thought that it would be cute to write.

Please enjoy and do not forget to send something nice to dantecell!!

Disclaimer: Our author is opening up Christmas presents. Atemu'sLotus goes to reach for one present but scary people snatch it away saying, "Hey! You can't have this!" In the box were the rights to FMA.

----------------------------------------------------

Wooden Spoons

_**There is something about wooden spoons that one cannot resist.**_

President Mustang was lounging in his favorite armchair by the fireplace. He had picked up the paper and started to read.

At this point in time First Lady Riza was out grocery shopping. Riza always insisted on doing that one chore even though there were other people around to tend to the President's family and their needs. No one knew why she insisted on doing it but she did. And so she was out shopping. She especially needed it today since today was not a very good experience for her.

The office was hectic today and Riza attempted to take control but instead it just led to more entropy. Roy realized that she was stressed out so he offered to do the shopping. Smiling slightly RIza turned down the request and departed for the grocery store.

----------------------------------------------------

Currently Roy and Riza's two children were in the kitchen. Maes, who was four, had taken his baby sister, Julia, into the kitchen so that they could play with all of the pots and pans.

Once inside, Maes put Julia on the floor near the corner cupboards. He walked over to the counter and opened up the lowest cupboard doors he could find. As he opened the doors shiny metal pots and pans fell out and into his lap.

Julia laughed as her big brother was flooded with the metal objects.

"Ahahaha!!" Maes laughed as he brought over some pots and pans to his baby sister's location. Putting the shiny objects down Maes looked around the room. He seemed to be searching for something.

"Naah?" Julia asked as she watched her big brother walk back over to the counter.

"Just a moment Juju, we need something to hit our drums with," Maes said as he jumped up towards the counter. He leaned into the edge as he reached with all of his might for the container of utensils. This container was conveniently placed right next to the wall making it hard to reach. But with another grunt Maes grabbed it. He pulled out three wooden spoons. While reveling in his accomplishment Maes let go of the counter and fell on the ground.

Wooden spoons in hand he crawled over to his younger sibling.

"Here you go Juju. Use these to make music." Maes said as he gave his sister one of the spoons. He took the other two spoons and sat down next to a brass pot.

The two children began to make 'music' with their home made instruments. Maes took one of the wooden spoons and began to sing into it like a microphone.

"LalalaLALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------

"LalalaLALALALALA!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Roy looked up from his newspaper and looked around. 'Where the heck did that come from?'

The sound reverberated throughout the mansion. In order to stop this horrible dying noise from continuing Roy reluctantly got up and out of his comfy chair.

The noise seemed to come from the direction of the kitchen so Roy walked down the hallway and entered the room on his right. There he saw his two children playing the drums on his pots and pans. That horrible noise was emanating from Maes so Roy walked over to his only son, smiling all the while.

"And what do you think you two are doing?" Roy asked as he knelt down to make eye contact with his children.

Maes smiled happily and flung his arms into the air answering, "We're making music and singing daddy!!"

Julia giggled in agreement and hit the pot in front of her harder.

Roy chuckled. "Really?"

Both children nodded.

"Well then…can I join you?" Roy asked.

Maes yelled in approval and gave one of his spoons to his father.

Roy took the wooden spoon and began to sing along with his son. Julia played on the pot as she watched the two males singing in front of her.

----------------------------------------------------

After a hard day at work all Riza wanted to do was shop for dinner. Crazy right? Not to her. It was her only time alone from her husband and children and she cherished every minute of it. Yet it was time for her to go home and prepare dinner.

Riza sighed as she got out of the car with her arms full of groceries. Luckily one of the servants saw her mistress coming and opened the door allowing easy access for Riza. She gave her thanks and started to make her way to the kitchen in the back of the mansion.

"MACHO MACHO MAN!!!"

'What the heck?' Riza thought as she made her way into the kitchen.

When she entered she nearly laughed out loud at what she saw. There near the kitchen sink was her one-year old child playing the drums with a wooden spoon. Her husband and four-year old son were dancing near her Julia and singing 'Macho Man' into their wooden spoons. Black Hayate skipped onto the scene. Julia laughed, screaming 'doggy' as Black Hayate pranced over to the young child.

Riza just stood there in the door smiling as she watched her family. Suddenly her day did not seem so bad as she saw a full grown man sing falsetto.

She chuckled and walked over to the table to put down the bags of food she was currently holding.

As she came in Roy noticed his beautiful wife and met her at the kitchen table. Singing all the while he looked at Riza. She blushed as she saw him and put the bags down onto the table.

Smiling Roy turned to look at his son. By that time Maes was cooing so as to sound like a background singer. He looked at his father and winked.

'I have taught him well,' Roy thought as he turned back to smirk at Riza.

Her face turned stone cold the minute she saw the smirk. In answer to this she began to unpack the grocery bags until a large hand grabbed her as if to ask her to stop.

Roy took Riza's hand and began to sing, "You could have been anything that you wanted to. I can tell. By the way you do the things you do. Uh huh baby."

A blush crept up Riza's face as Roy serenaded his wife with his son and daughter as a backup singer and drummer. Black Hayate started to howl along with Roy. Riza began to laugh. Roy's face contorted as he looked at the canine.

"Hey, I do not sound that bad." Roy said as he faced the dog.

Maes laughed and said, "Yes you do daddy."

Riza laughed harder. She leaned in to kiss Roy on the cheek and hold him tight as she looked down at her son. "Ohhh…Maes, your father sings beautifully."

"Do I sing beautifully too mommy?" Maes asked as he ran up to his mother to hug her legs.

Chuckling Riza bent over to pat her son's head as he looked up into her eyes. "Of course honey. You sing just as beautifully as your father," Riza said as she smiled down on Maes.

Maes giggled, "Can mommy sing too?"

A rare shocked look crossed Riza's face. Roy stole this opportunity.

"Why of course mommy can sing. Here honey take the wooden microphone and show them what you can do," Roy said as he placed the magical wooden spoon into Riza's hands.

Riza said, "No, no I can't. I need to put the groceries away before they spoil." And with that Riza started to put the groceries away.

The three of them moaned and whined for Riza to sing but she refused.

Finally she broke when Maes placed a wooden spoon into his mother's hand.

"Please mommy," he said, "please sing for us."

A sigh escaped from between Riza's lips. "Fine, what do want me to sing?"

Roy was going to say that song that has the words 'I'm too sexy for my shirt' but Maes spoke before Roy could and said, "Rose. Sing the song Rose mommy!"

"Rose? Are you sure?" Riza asked. Maes and Julia nodded. "All right then, here it goes."

_Some say love_

_It is a river that drowns the tender reed._ Riza sang as she looked down at her children.

_Some say love_

_It is a razor that leaves your soul to bleed._

_Some say love_

_It is a hunger, an endless aching need._

_But I say love_

_It is a flower, and you it's only seed. _At this Riza looked at Roy and smiled.

_It's the heart afraid of breaking_

_That never, learns to dance._

_It's the dream afraid of waking_

_That never, takes the chance._

_It's the one who won't be taken_

_Who cannot seem to give._

_It's the soul afraid of dying_

_That never, learns to live._

_When the night has been too lonely _

_And the road has been too long._

_And you think that love is only_

_For the lucky and the strong._

_Just remember _

_In the winter_

_Underneath the bitter snow,_

_Lies the seed_

_That with the sun's love,_

_In the spring_

_Becomes the rose._

Riza finished as she gazed into the obsidian eyes of her husband.

He smiled softly at her. "That was beautiful Riza." Roy complimented as he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah mommy! You were so pretty!" Maes gushed as he stroked Black Hayate on the head.

"Thank you," Riza said as looked at her family, smiling, "it must be this spoon. I have never sounded that good."

With a contemplative look Roy said, "Well there always is something special about wooden spoons."

----------------------------------------------------

So? Did you like it?

Yeah I know it was pointless but I like family fluff so there. : Sticks tongue out at the screen: "Mlah!"

Well I hope to get the next chapter completed for Desperation soon so please be patient!!

AND DO NOT FORGET TO GIVE DANTECELL SOMETHING NICE!!!!!

I hope that you enjoyed yourselves!

And now a PREVIEW/BONUS:

Hi!! How are you? Me? Oh well it has been a very hectic week. So I decided to write another story to calm my nerves.

One might not have noticed but all of my stories have been following a specific timeline. This timeline was created according to a fanfic that I have in my head but I am not sure I want to write it down yet so it will have to wait. _(FYI the fanfic I was talking about is Desperation)_

Basically Alphonse has fallen in love with an Ishbalan girl named Lamya (who I made up). Ed and Al are trying to get Al to say to her the big phrase ("Will you marry me?") But he is too scared and is always too nervous when he tries to ask and changes the subject quickly while Ed scolds him later. Winry in the meantime is helping Lamya out for in Central there is a huge ball hosted by President Mustang and Lamya is too scared to ask Al to the event cause she thinks he will say no in such a ferocious language that he will forever scar her. Oops I said too much got to go and I only own Lamya.

Ummmmm……what? Who wrote that? Joe? Joe? JOE? JOE?!?!?!?!?!

Ugh stupid little brothers……..

I OWN LAMYA!!

----------------------------------------------------

THE ORIGINAL

Hi!! How are you? Me? Oh well it has been a very hectic week. So I decided to write another story to calm my nerves.

One might not have noticed but all of my stories have been following a specific timeline. This timeline was created according to a fanfic that I have in my head but I am not sure I want to write it down yet so it will have to wait.

Basically Alphonse has fallen in love with an Ishbalan girl named Lamya (who I made up). Ed and Al are back in their own world because…..well that explanation is in my other fanfic that is NOT an ONESHOT for once. Maybe I should write it…someday.

Setting: Mostly at the military ball (I know it is over used but oh well)

----------------------------------------------------

Okay now I am finished.


End file.
